Cameras and other image sensors may be used to capture images and/or videos of a physical environment. Some cameras include image sensors effective to detect light in both the visible and infrared (IR) spectrums. Such cameras often include day and night modes. In day mode, such cameras use an infrared cut filter to filter out light in the infrared spectrum in order to reproduce color image data. In night mode the IR cut filter is removed from the light path allowing IR illumination to reach the image sensor in order to produce image data.